Understanding
by A Random Little Person
Summary: After Nel finds out about the manner of her father's death, she finds that she more similar to someone than she thought. AlbelxNel


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hell, I don't even think I own the clothes I'm wearing. But one day I shall own Antarctica (insert evil laughter here).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nel's father was dead. She had always known that he would never return, and if he did, she doubted he would be the man she remembered. Having Woltar tell her the manner of her father's death ate at her from the inside. Nel knew she could not tell Woltar that. No matter the truth, he was still the enemy. You never show weakness. So Nel swallowed the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, and used all of her training as a warrior to tell Woltar, the words she had been trained to let spill from her mouth.

She still didn't know how she managed to suppress her emotions when inside all she wanted to do was scream and yell and cry and show her grief for the world to see. Woltar expected her to react, perhaps violently, but she was not Albel, to take her own anger out on those around her. Instead she forced it back down to the pit of her stomach, to lay dormant for when the time was right to release. She just had to smile and say she was alright, not let others see her pain.

_No, it was a war, you were only doing your duty for you country._ She had told this to Woltar, told him she forgave him for murdering her father. She knew that Woltar had saved Neville from torture at the hands of Airyglyphan inquisitors, and for that she was grateful.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, while Fayt and the other slept at the inn in Kirlsa, Nel was restless. Try as hard as she might, she could not sleep. The numbness that had taken over her that day with Woltar, now threatened to consume her again. She grabbed her weapon and ran form the inn to the fields, not caring if anyone woke to find her gone. Nel knew she was carrying the Blades of Ryusen, as did her father before her, and she felt this thought give her comfort and strength.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She lost her self in the repetitive nature of battle, fighting enemies she could beat without breaking a sweat. It was mindless exercise that allowed here to feel detached from reality, her mind blissfully blank. Eventually all the monsters had learned to stay well away from her, and Nel found herself seeking them out. This was when she came across him. Albel the Wicked. In the middle of the night, bathed in the glow from the moon, it was easy to see how he earned his nickname. He looked like death himself. She knew he had seen her. Her crimson hair made her easy to pick out, even in the blackest night.

"I know why you run," he called out to her, without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Stay away from me! What business is it of your's if I want to train?" She spat at him.

"It's my business if you wish to put the group at risk because of your exhaustion," he said to her, a cocky smirk adorning his face. "I believe you were the one who told me not to hold the group back."

Nel had no response to this, and instead lowered her face to the ground.

"You run because of your father's death." Albel said, taking a step closer to Nel. "At least he did not suffer, Zelpher, be happy for that at least."

"You cold hearted bastard," Nel said drawing her daggers, ready to fight Albel. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Because I care," Albel replied.

Nel was left dumbstruck at this. This was so out of character for him, actually admitting he had feelings.

"All you care about is killing every _worm _you can," Nel said, finally finding her voice. "Go away and find some other prey to taunt."

"Stop it, you fool," Albel said to her, grabbing her by the arm. "Come with me."

He continued to drag her by the arm, up to a high ridge that looked down on the Aire Hills.

"Huh, why have you brought me here?" Nel said, completely confused.

"This is where I used to come, after the death of my father. This is where I sought peace," Albel said looking up to the sky.

The two former enemies sat silently staring up at the sky, both oblivious tot the flow of time. All that mattered was that moment, and for a while the world seemed to stand still, as if nothing else existed or mattered.

Albel broke the silence. "Out of the group of worms, you are the only one I can relate to. We are equals and we are opposites. We have experienced many of the same things, and we rely upon only ourselves."

"They're not worms, fools or maggots," Nel said softly not wishing to agree to Albel's previous statement.

"I know," said Albel, with a sigh. "They're some of the strongest people I have ever met. Just call my name- calling a bad habit." He said with a chuckle.

Nel worked up the courage to ask a question. "I have heard you have dreams, nightmares even."

"I have killed many men for asking that question," Albel said, his face dead serious. "But maybe it is time I told someone. But only if you promise me one thing- you will not think me weaker for it."

Nel nodded in response.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not see my father sacrificing himself for me under the fiery breath of a dragon. I see the empty look in the eyes of my mother when she received the news. The hollowness in her eyes eventually ate at her from the inside, until she was barely living," Albel paused, searching for words.

"She eventually withered away in front of my eyes, and no- one did anything to help her. I felt so weak, so helpless to do anything. I dream of her death," Albel finished, gazing off in the distance.

Nel could barely believe that this man talking with her was the same blood- crazy warrior responsible for the death of many of her comrades. He seemed so… human. Nel realised that she had never actually thought deeply on this before.

"I am sorry," Nel said.

"I don't want your pity," Albel said. "I just wanted you to know. Sometimes it helps to hear other people's pain, to let ourselves grieve."

Nel nodded.

"Suddenly, it makes me feel foolish for allowing myself to go off the edge after finding out who killed my father," Nel said, choking out the last few words.

"You _are_ foolish," said Albel, letting out a bark of laughter. "But grief can make people foolish. After my father died, I decided to take on Crosell, with only one arm to use."

Nel had to stifle a chuckle at this.

Albel cleared his throat and continued, "That was until Woltar brought me back and knocked me out cold, while my prosthetic arm was attached."

At the mention of Woltar's name, Nel stiffened as a thought came unbidden into her head. "Did you know Woltar was responsible for my father's death?" Nel said, watching Albel intently.

"I did. But it was not my place to tell you," Albel answered.

"Not your place? Not your place to tell me how my father died? Not your place to tell me that my father was dead either I suppose?" Nel said starting to fume.

Albel silenced her by crushing his lips to hers, and Nel melted into his embrace, desperately seeking comfort in another human being, a kindred spirit. For a time Albel gave her the comfort that she sought, and all her worries seemed to melt away. They gave each other what they sought, and the briefest of moments, it seemed as if all wounds, no matter how deep, were healed. When they broke the kiss they both laid back on the bare earth, in each others arms, and watched the night fade away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I promise I will never let anything happen to you," Albel whispered in Nel's ear. "I will not let you die, as I did my mother."

"So long as you are with me, I do not care if death himself comes to claim me," Nel replied, as Albel pulled her closer.

"Who would have thought, in a single night, two sworn enemies would put aside their differences and prejudices to fall into each other."

"Death can do strange things like that. Suddenly you can see what is important, and what is really just the trivial matters of life," Albel said, tearing his gaze from Nel, and back up to the sky. Dawn had nearly arrived.

"Speaking of trivial matters, we had better head back before anyone notices our absence," Nel said, getting to her feet.

They walked wordlessly back to Kirlsa. There was no need for either of the two to speak. They had com to a wordless understanding of each other, and both felt as if a burden had been lifted from them in that one single night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: This was just a little idea that I wrote out of boredom, and the fact that I like Alnel fics… I'm currently working on another. Not sure if I'll make a sequel to this, we'll just have to see what the inspiration fairy strikes me with. Hope you liked this and I know Albel was a bit out of character, but that's why it's called fan FICTION. Enough of me rambling, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought. No flames, as they will be used to feed to my pet dragon, Sparky.


End file.
